


A Warm Welcome

by euphowolf



Series: Commissions For Charity [6]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphowolf/pseuds/euphowolf
Summary: Aya's been on the road for weeks. Luckily, her girlfriend Hina is there to welcome her home.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya
Series: Commissions For Charity [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> By reading this fic, you tacitly agree that you are at least 18 years of age. If you are not 18 or older, please hit back on your browser now.
> 
> This fic was commissioned by [ktsushade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsushade) for a $35 donation to the Access PR Small Business Relief fund for black-owned businesses. Interested in getting one of your own while also contributing to a great cause? View my charity commission info [here.](https://twitter.com/rymmkon/status/1317764485034078208?s=19)

Being an idol has its ups and downs. 

Fresh off the final leg of a multi-week tour, Aya Maruyama knows that better than most. For days on end, she had traversed the length of Japan with her team to perform. She’d eaten crab in Hokkaido, ridden every attraction at Disneyland, pet deer in Nara, and even taken a dip in the hot springs in Fukuoka. Even the constant pressure of the camera barely detracted from the fun. Her new album, _Day Tripper_ , was travel-themed, which meant plenty of photoshoots and videos of her at various tourist destinations. As someone who has always craved the spotlight, Aya enjoyed every minute of it.

Work is work, however, even if your job consists mostly of what the average person would consider play. After such a packed schedule, with little room for breaks, Aya can feel exhaustion seeping into every corner of her body. So, after the last performance at a nearly sold-out Budokan, she is quite ready to go back to her apartment and take a few quiet days to relax. 

Besides, someone is waiting for her to come home.

The idol cards into her apartment building. No one else is lined up for the elevator, so she’s finally able to pull off her mask and breathe a sigh of relief when doors slide closed. Just four years ago, she walked around town hoping someone - anyone - would recognize her. Now, she can’t go outside without a face covering unless she wants to be harassed.

The numbers on the floor display climb, and even through her fatigue, so does her excitement. It’s been so long since she saw her partner in person, and even if they had called almost every day, that just wasn’t the same. Her heartbeat races as she finally reaches her floor, and it’s with breathless anticipation that she inserts the cardkey into the lock and awaits the tell-tale click.

“Hina! I’m home - Argh!”

A hand shoots out and latches around her wrist before the door is even all the way open. Aya yelps in terror as she’s dragged roughly into the apartment. She catches a blur of teal before her world tilts sideways. Her luggage goes one way, her bags go another. Her heels skid across the floor, and she loses her balance. One painful thump later and she’s somehow on the ground, her attacker’s weight fully pressing on top of her. 

“Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back!”

A blinding flash of teeth, wide and sparkling eyes. A familiar face hovers centimeters away from Aya’s, and though she’s dazed and winded from her fall, a rush of fondness sweeps through her chest anyway. 

Hina Hikawa embraces her and grins at her with enough power to light up a small city. 

“Did you miss me? Did you have fun? How was your trip back? Did you buy me anything? I saw the stream for your live yesterday, it was so good -”

Aya can’t help it. She laughs. Gently, she places her palms on either side of Hina’s cheeks, stemming the deluge of questions. 

“Hi, I missed you, too.” She pats the other girl, enjoying the first bit of contact they’ve had in weeks. “What’d you do while I was gone?”

“Nothing. Hung out with my sister and some of Pasupare a few times. I was _so_ bored.” Her eyes light up. “But now you’re home, so it’s okay!”

Before Aya can even get another word in, Hina leans in and plants a big kiss on the corner of her mouth. With the energy and eagerness behind it, it feels more like a dog licking her face than anything else, but after several more slobbery smooches, she finally slows up enough for Aya to return the gesture. Their lips find a tender rhythm as they each reacclimate to the other’s warmth. Aya had almost forgotten how great Hina’s tongue felt against her own. 

Nothing beats coming home to a loving partner who is determined to shower you with kisses and affection. The moment is sweet, suffused with comfort. Or it would be, if it weren’t for one thing...

“W-What are you doing with your hand?”

The hand in question pauses halfway up her thigh, and Hina tilts her chin in feigned puzzlement. 

“What do you mean? I’m touching you, of course!”

“Yeah, I can see that, but - Hey!” She grabs Hina’s wrist before her fingers can creep further into her skirt. “Seriously? I _just_ got home!”

Hina only adjusts herself more fully between Aya’s legs. “Exactly. It’s been _forever_ ,” she insists. “And video calling just isn’t the same!”

Aya blushes at the mention of their online sessions. She had allowed Hina to talk her into doing some pretty embarrassing things in the privacy of her hotel rooms when she was on her trip. The memory itches at the pit of her stomach. 

Hina takes advantage of her momentary distraction and breaches her defenses. She easily breaks out of Aya’s grip and, pinning her down with one forearm, hikes her skirt over her knees.

“You’ve been gone a long time, and there’s a lot to make up for.” Aya opens her mouth to protest, but Hina ignores her, as usual. In one practiced motion, she reaches below her waist and unceremoniously tugs her underwear down all the way to her ankles. 

“Hina, no!” Aya tries to close her legs against the cool rush of air that hits her core, but with her girlfriend in the way, the effort is futile. “At least wait until after dinner -”

“Don’t wanna. Besides, you don’t wanna either, right?” Hina brushes a finger against where Aya’s exposed, and the resulting slick sound makes her cheeks turn red. After so much time away, even just some simple kissing is enough to turn her on. 

“T-That’s not -” Her denial degenerates into a whine as Hina’s fingers slip in, then out of her. Hina brings her hand up to taste, smirking. 

“You look ready enough to me! Let’s get boppin!’” 

Aya doesn’t have time to say no. Before she knows it, Hina lowers her head and latches her lips to Aya’s entrance. 

The effect is instantaneous. Aya writhes as her partner’s tongue probes her folds. In typical Hina fashion, she doesn’t waste any time going for where she knows Aya is weak. She traces a hard circle around the idol’s clit before diving lower. What she lacks in finesse she makes up for with pure, unadulterated enthusiasm. Plus, Aya hasn’t felt anything down there but her own fingers for weeks; in the face of her girlfriend’s attack, all she can do is arch her back against the hard wooden floor and gasp. Her hands leap to grab at her girlfriend’s head, twining her fingers into her soft hair - but not to push away. When Hina hums in delight at the gesture, the mere vibration sends tingles running down through her legs. 

Hina slips her tongue further in, grabbing the undersides of Aya’s thighs for balance. She pushes the idol’s knees upwards and back with her shoulders, and Aya’s in no state to do anything but oblige. Her toes curl inward as Hina laps more intently at her, sucking and making obscene noises with cheerful abandon. 

“Hina, _Hina_ , _I’m_ -” The cresting heat overflows without warning. Aya shivers and comes probably faster than she ever has in her life, her mind blanking white as she squeezes her eyes shut. She grinds her hips downward, riding out the waves of pleasure against Hina’s willing mouth. 

Hina is just too damn _good_ \- and she knows it, too. She pulls off of Aya before the orgasm is even over, licking her lips with a smug expression. 

“That might be a new record,” she remarks as she swipes the back of her wrist across her jaw. “You sure are sensitive, Aya.”

Aya just glares up at her from the ground, panting and spent. “B-Be quiet… It’s just been awhile!” she wheezes between deep breaths.

“Aw, it’s okay. I think it’s cute!” Hina pats her inner thigh, as if to reassure her, but as soon as her palm makes contact with Aya’s bare skin, she halts. She frowns, chewing her lip in deep thought. 

A prickle of foreboding sneaks up Aya’s spine. “Uh, Hina? You can get off of me now...”

“But it was kinda _too_ quick, you know?” Hina muses to herself, showing no indication that she’s even heard Aya’s suggestion. “I haven’t really had enough yet.”

“Okay, but how about we -”

“Guess we gotta keep on going!” Hina concludes brightly.

“What? No! I just - Ah!” Aya squeals and jerks away as Hina skims a hand up her leg and towards her groin. “I _just_ came, at least give me a few minutes -”

Hina doesn’t bother with fanfare or embellishment. She just slides two fingers in at once into Aya’s still-slick passage, her thumb landing firmly on her clit. Aya thrashes out, nearly catching her partner on the shoulder with her foot, but the guitarist just dodges the kick and giggles.

“Oh, this is way more fun!” She crooks her fingers, searching for Aya’s G-spot. The sensation, coupled with the lingering aftershocks of her previous climax, are too much for the idol. She moans brokenly, scrabbling against wood below her, seeking relief and finding none. 

“That’s - Please - No -” Every rough thrust is like a bolt of electricity, zapping her of speech and coherent thought. She needs to tell Hina to stop, she _has_ to, because she’s pretty sure human bodies weren’t built for such stimulation. But she can’t. Not when every single muscle in her body is trembling, not when her hips are grinding back into Hina’s touch like she’s starving for more. 

“Hey, you’re really getting into this.” Hina sounds surprised - fascinated, even. “Does it really feel that good?” When Aya makes a little noise of denial, the other girl sinks deeper into her core. “Really? But you’re all wet and hot. See?”

The idol chokes as Hina pulls out of her in one fluid motion. She waves the glistening proof upon her fingers at Aya.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Aya wails. She throws her arms over her face, unwilling to accept the reality of her body’s reaction. Her lower body throbs with arousal in the absence of Hina’s digits. “Please, _please_ just…”

She doesn’t finish her sentence, but she doesn’t have to. 

“Okay,” Hina says, as casually as if Aya had asked her to do the dishes or something, and plunges her fingers back in. 

Aya cries out. With her wrists still pressed tightly against her closed eyelids, she twists and turns against Hina’s ministrations. Hina catches every buck of her hips with dogged patience, grinning in delight all the while. 

“You’re so pretty, Aya.” It’s unfair, how calm and collected she is, when Aya is gasping and desperate. Her thumb circles her clit with expert precision, digging into the delicate bundle of nerves in exactly the way she knows Aya likes it. “I love you!”

Fluid flame tears through Aya’s veins at those three simple words. “Oh, you just tightened _way_ up,” Hina remarks, but Aya only hears it from a distance, the pounding in her ears all but drowning out her girlfriend’s voice. Aya tenses up one more time as Hina thrusts knuckle-deep into her, and then her second orgasm comes crashing down in a tidal wave of pleasure. She whimpers and shudders violently in its wake, and Hina takes advantage of the wanton way her mouth falls open to kiss her again. 

The world whirls around her in blinding heat and rushing blood. She hardly registers the way Hina withdraws from between her legs, barely notices when her girlfriend slides a hand under the curve of her back and lifts her up. 

“Come on, help me out here.” Hina nudges her head against Aya’s arms, and Aya instinctively parts them just enough so that she can wrap them around the other girl’s neck. She can feel Hina’s shoulders flex as she heaves upward, and she yelps in surprise when she finds herself being carried down the hall. Before she can even register what’s happening, Hina has taken her all the way to their shared room. 

“Here we are,” announces Hina, before dumping her onto the bed abruptly. Aya bounces against the sheets with a squeak, which is all the time her girlfriend needs to pull her own sweater over her head. She’s not wearing a bra underneath, Aya is astonished to find, but she gets onto the mattress and crawls over without any shyness regarding her bare torso. Aya pales when she realizes that, despite the already exhausting display of lasciviousness at their apartment entrance, Hina isn’t nearly finished with her yet. 

She makes a half-hearted attempt to head her girlfriend off. “Hina, I’m really tired, can we _please_ take a break?”

Hina halts momentarily. She hovers above Aya, pouting. “Aw, that’s not fair. You got to have all the fun!”

 _You’re the one who was having fun_ , Aya wants to argue, but the words promptly die in her throat as Hina takes her hand. The guitarist guides her arm forth, until she comes into contact with one supple breast. 

“Don’t you wanna touch me, too?”

After two orgasms already, it’s almost mortifying, how easily her body responds to the stiffening nipple beneath her fingers. When Aya makes no movement to push away or reject her advantages, Hina nods in satisfaction. With one casual twist, she undoes the zipper at the side of Aya’s skirt and slides it down her long, slender legs. Aya shivers, adjusting to the sudden cold as Hina takes off her own sweatpants and tosses them aside. A second quick glance tells Aya that her underwear is gone, too.

“Don’t worry.” Hina’s tone is conversational, even as she grabs Aya’s legs and shifts her position so that her own slide neatly around them. She winks in the face of Aya’s mixed dread and anticipation. “I’ll do all the work. You just relax.”

She doesn’t bother waiting for the other girl’s response, just dives in. At the first press of their hips together, Aya screams. She is so raw from Hina’s mouth, Hina’s fingers, that she might as well be riding an electric rail instead of her partner. Tears leak from the corners of her eyes as Hina grinds down, and she flails helplessly, seeing sparks. 

“Mm, that’s _so nice_ ,” comes Hina’s breathy whisper. From the dim and dazed wreckage of Aya’s consciousness, she registers how slick her girlfriend is against her own entrance. A moan breaks free from her lips at the revelation that Hina is _dripping_ , just from touching her. 

Aya can’t even muster up the energy to meet Hina’s thrusts, but the other girl doesn’t seem to mind. Her eyes half-close in heated contentment as she rubs their wet cores together over and over again. And despite the almost painful jolts of pleasure that threaten to unmake her, despite the way her toes curl in protest, an undeniable pressure begins to mount deep within her.

Instinctively, she grabs for Hina’s hand. Hina, though she’s also shaky with exertion, easily twines their fingers together. 

“Are you close, Aya?” she pants, and Aya lets out a strangled sob. Her body is so on edge. Every inch of her is on fire. The line between agony and rapture is so thin, and after so much continued stimulation, she’s no longer sure which side she falls on.

“I-I don’t know, I don’t think I _can_ -”

Hina rolls her hips forward and Aya’s reduced to a stuttering mess. “I know you can do it!” She squeezes Aya’s hand encouragingly, as if she’s psyching her up for a live rather than fucking her. “You’re so _good_ …”

Something sordid and desperate twists in the pit of Aya’s stomach at the praise. She whimpers and clutches her girlfriend even harder. Hina, sensing the imminent end, moves her hips with more fervor. She pulls the idol closer, adjusting the angle of her lower body, and the hard nub of her clit brushes against Aya’s own sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“C-Come on, Aya. Just a bit more, you’re doing so good -”

Aya feels the muscles in Hina’s thighs tighten as she seizes up. The guitarist comes with a series of frenzied gasps, her movements gradually getting slower and choppier as she rides out her orgasm. Panic grips at the fringes of Aya’s confused mind. She is close, _so close_ , she wants this so badly, every cell in her body is screaming with frustration - 

“Hina, _please_ , I need it, please please please -”

Hina lets go of her hand and brings it to between her legs. Her fingers, trembling and clumsy, find Aya’s clit and press down. 

Every fiber in Aya’s body tenses as she squeezes out one final orgasm. She comes with a wail - one filled with more relief than satisfaction - and tears spill over her cheeks freely as she shudders and thrashes. Hina is there to catch her as she falls, holding her and petting her hair soothingly while the aftershocks continue to rip through her. 

“Hey, you did it! I wasn’t actually sure you could. That was so totally _boppin_ ’. You did such a good job...”

Hina drones on, but Aya can’t make out her voice over the static buzzing in her ears. She lies there, the erratic throb of her heartbeat resonating throughout her body. Her vision grows cloudy, and she barely notices it when Hina strokes her on the forehead.

“Oops! Maybe I took it a bit too far…” Something warm and heavy is drawn over Aya’s torso. The comforting weight of it makes her eyelids droop. “I guess you were pretty tired in the first place.”

There is a faint pressure of lips against her cheek as Aya’s consciousness begins to drift. 

“You just rest. I’ll clean up and make dinner, okay?”

Aya’s in no position to respond; she’s already too far gone. Her eyes close, her breathing slows, and everything goes dark.

-

The smell of something savory drifts into the room.

Aya blinks blearily back into wakefulness. At first, she doesn’t quite know where she is. It takes her a moment to register that she’s looking at the wide expanse of a plain white wall. When she rolls over, the blankets rubbing against her now-clothed shoulders (did Hina dress her while she was asleep?) she sees the rest of her apartment bedroom. 

Right on cue, the door opens. Hina walks in, carrying a tray laden with steaming bowls. She stops short when she spies Aya staring up at her.

“Oh good, you’re awake!” When she kneels down carefully to set the tray in front of Aya, Aya sees _oyakodon_ and miso soup upon it. “I figured you’d be hungry, so I thought I’d bring something in for you.”

Aya’s stomach rumbles in agreement, and Hina chuckles. “Guess I was right.”

Aya tries not to show how much she’s salivating. “How about you? What are you going to eat?” she asks, but Hina just shakes her head.

“I ate already! You were kinda out for a long time. It’s almost 10 pm.” A guilty expression flashes over her features. “Um, sorry…”

Aya flushes pink as she recalls the exactly what had happened before she passed out. “Yeah, you should be!” She crosses her arms.

“I know, I know, I was just so excited to see you after you were gone for so long. I couldn’t help myself.” 

Aya tries to hold onto her pout, but she can’t help the warm giddiness that wells up in her chest at Hina’s simple words. It’s nice to be missed.

“J-Just don’t do it again.”

“Okaaay…” Aya hopes she’s just imagining that faint note of disappointment. Hina picks up the spoon she prepared and scoops up a big portion of chicken. “Anyway, enough about that. You should eat! Say ‘ah!’”

At any other point in time, Aya might’ve had the good grace to feel embarrassed about being fed, but right now she’s too starving to care. She obediently opens her mouth, and Hina guides the food neatly between her lips. 

It’s to die for. Aya has to physically restrain herself from melting into a pile of happiness. After all those weeks on the road, nothing beats a home-cooked meal - especially one made by her own partner. She picks up the chopsticks herself and begins to dig in.

Hina watches her eat with a fond smile. “That good, huh?”

“Yes!” Aya exclaims around a mouthful. Her girlfriend giggles, and they share a brief stretch a contented silence as Aya consumes her dinner.

“But you know,” Hina starts suddenly, when Aya is almost finished. “You really _are_ sensitive. I mean, three in a row? That’s a lot!”

Aya nearly drops her spoon. It clangs against the side of the bowl as she straightens indignantly. “I - That’s -”

“Next time we should aim for more.” Hina leans in, her eyes bright with excitement. “I bet we can beat that number, if we try!”

Aya reddens. “Absolutely not,” she says.

“Aw, but it would be so fun!”

“For _you_ , maybe.”

They fall into the same, familiar patterns of gentle bickering, with Hina laughing all the while. Aya puts up a front, but in her heart, she knows it’s useless. Hina will do as she pleases, as she always has. Aya’s just along for the ride.

And to be honest, she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> i still think scissoring is fake


End file.
